Fight
by Jedipati
Summary: William Turner is outnumbered.  His opponents are immortal.  He's in a bad situation… right?


Title: Fight

Author: immortal_jedi, aka jedipati

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: William Turner, the crew of the _Dutchman_

Warnings: None, actually

Spoilers: All three movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I don't own the characters. I don't own the ships.

Summary: William Turner is outnumbered. His opponents are immortal. He's in a bad situation… right?

* * *

><p>William Turner grinned fiercely, despite his desperate situation. He was outnumbered and surrounded, and his opponents were cursed and immortal. But he was armed, and he was an excellent fighter.<p>

He spun, blocking an attack from behind him. His attacker scowled. William grinned cheekily at him before ducking away and letting two of the cursed pirates run into each other.

Another pirate rushed him. This one seemed to prefer an axe, so William just ducked under it and opened the pirate from shoulder to groin with his knife. Unfortunately, that would just slow the cursed pirate down for a while.

William ran for the edge of the ship. If he could just make it to the water, he'd be safe. He skidded to a stop almost immediately. The Captain of the ship was standing right there, in front of him. William looked around. He was surrounded.

"Give up," the Captain said. "You're trapped."

In answer, William threw his knife into the pirate just to the Captain's right. He knew it'd be a bad idea to attack the Captain. This particular curse left the crew very protective of their captain. The Captain glanced at his wounded crewman and sighed.

William heard rustling behind him and spun just in time to avoid being grabbed. He did, however, lose his sword as he parried a particularly hard slash at his side. He dropped into a crouch.

"Enough," the Captain said. "We're done. William, you lost."

William straightened. "I could have fought, Father," he protested.

Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ shook his head as he picked up his son's sword. "No, William. You were outnumbered, surrounded, and unarmed. All you would have done would have made your opponents angry."

Maccus came up behind Will, holding William's knife. He rubbed his chest as he handed it over.

"Sorry, Maccus," William said as he took the knife.

"Better me then you, William," Maccus said. "I'll heal."

"You did well, William," Will said. "Better than I did the first time I faced the _Dutchman_ crew."

"I wouldn't say that, Captain," Palifico said. "It's not blowing a storm, the _Dutchman_ isn't half wrecked, and William knows what we can do. You didn't. And you held out pretty well."

"And I got knocked out pretty quickly," Will retorted.

"Father, I know the stories. You did much better than I could ever have hoped to do."

Will sighed. "William, we're doing this so that, if you ever end up in a situation even remotely similar, you will do better than I did."

At the wheel, Bootstrap Bill Turner laughed. "And what might be even remotely similar, Captain?"

Will shrugged fluidly. "I don't know. I just want to be prepared. Elizabeth agrees with me. William's a target, Father."

"I'm also seventeen and I can defend myself," William interjected. He paused. "But I do like the training, Father."

Will laughed. "I know, William. And I'm your father, I worry about you."

William rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father."

Will looked up, eyeing the sails and lines. William followed his gaze, but couldn't see anything out of place. That didn't mean much. His father was much more in tune with his ship than any mortal captain.

"Let's head back. I'm not sure how much longer this break will last, and I want to get you back to Elizabeth before we have to dive," Will said.

William sighed. He'd been enjoying his time with his father, but he knew the Duty couldn't be neglected.

"Yes, father," he said.

"William?" Will stopped his son from heading below deck. "You did well today."

William smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, this was fun to write, and rather pointless. But fun. I hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
